


You and I Aren’t Friends

by prompt_fills



Series: You and I Aren’t Friends [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Sergio and Gerard, pining after each other during the national call-up.30 Day Serard Challenge – a series of 30×100 words drabbles forming one story.(Sergio's perspective.)





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matshummels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matshummels/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Ты и я - не друзья](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986760) by [kotokoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka)



> Follows piquegerard's list from [HERE](https://footballideas.tumblr.com/post/164866510706/30-day-challenge/).  
> Loose interpretation of some prompts. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you, matshummels, for keeping me motivated and for being such a kind soul. I hope you enjoy this fic.

Sergio’s heart sinks when he notices Gerard is already there, animatedly talking to the other guys from the team. The way Gerard’s eyes narrow when he sees Sergio approach them doesn’t escape him.

Sergio would be damned if he let anything show on his face though, so he plasters on a radiant smile and saunters forward, giving Gerard a casual nod.

“Sergio! It’s been ages!” Morata exclaims.

“Feels like forever,” Sergio grins, pulling Morata into a hug. Over Morata’s shoulder, Sergio sees Gerard turn his back on them. _Feels like meeting for the first time all over again_ , Sergio thinks.


	2. Realising they like each other

_Naturally,_ the rooming arrangement is sorted alphabetically. Gerard stomps past him into their room, throws his duffel on one of the beds and shoots Sergio a venomous glare, like this is somehow his fault.

Sergio wonders why Gerard’s open hostility stings so much when he should be long used to it.

Gerard fishes out a threadbare shirt with grey sweats and gets changed.

Sergio has never wanted to win someone’s affections so desperately. It’s beyond him why _Gerard_ but the pull is too strong and he’s learned to go with it.

He’s becoming a pro at not getting caught staring.


	3. Taking selfies together

“Hashtag first win,” Sergio hears before Gerard presses his cheek against Sergio’s. Sergio’s eyes are wide and his face is absolutely ridiculous when the shutter goes off with an audible snap.

There is a theatrical sigh as Gerard checks the picture. “Why do you have to ruin _everything_?” Gerard presses in close again, sneaking one hand across Sergio’s shoulders and making a V sign. Sergio manages to school his expression just in time.

Gerard pulls away, typing on his phone, undoubtedly sharing the picture with the rest of the world.

Sergio misses the warmth of his touch.

He’s crushing hard.


	4. Making up after a disagreement

Sergio can’t sleep. From the sounds of tossing and irregular breathing, neither can Gerard.

“Are you still pissed at me?” Sergio whispers into the darkness of their shared room. He doesn’t know what he did wrong but he hates the strained silence between them. He might as well be the better man. Gerard’s worth it.

“Yes,” Gerard says in a clipped tone.

“I still don’t get why, though.” One moment they were talking tactics, the other Gerard looked like he might punch him.

“Are you serious?!” Gerard sits up on his bed. He sounds wide awake.

So much for apologizing.


	5. Sitting together on a flight

“Mind if I crash here?”

“No,” Gerard says before he glances up and his expression closes off. “No way you’re sitting here.”

“Look, I said I’m sorry. I’m fucking tired and the guys are having a karaoke night at the back and won’t let me sleep.”

Gerard turns to the window without telling Sergio to get lost, so Sergio sits down and leans back. Within minutes, he passes out on Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard is a safe option. Gerard won’t try to talk about the lost game.

“How do you know I won’t?”

“We never talk about things,” Sergio mumbles sleepily.


	6. Getting flustered around each other

Sergio sees Gerard trying to switch from the chokehold to a noogie and he redoubles his efforts to break free. If Gerard gets any closer, Sergio is in serious trouble.

Gerard stills. “Dude.”

And Sergio knows it even before Gerard says anything. He’s an embarrassment to himself because he keeps using Gerard’s shampoo when they room together. Buying the same brand for himself would mean acknowledging his crush and nope, that’s not going to happen.

“What the fuck, dude. Stop using my shampoo!”

“What the fuck dude,” Sergio parrots because there is no defending his actions, “stop smelling my hair.”


	7. First kiss

He’s had a few beers. He’s slightly tipsy. Okay, maybe he’s a little drunk. And handsy. And needy. And lonely.

He’s been hanging onto Gerard ever since they moved their celebrations out of the privy eyes.

“Ugh, you two just need to kiss already,” Isco groans in disgust.

Sergio laughs, turning his head to kiss Gerard’s cheek but either he miscalculates or Gerard turns to him as well, because Sergio’s lips brush against Gerard’s and Sergio can’t help the little whimper that escapes him. He shifts closer.

Someone catcalls and there are arms pulling him away. “Don’t be an idiot.”


	8. Dealing with being in different cities/countries

Sergio snatches the water bottle from the air before it hits his face. He uncaps the lid, slurping loudly.

“Ugh, I can’t wait to get away from your stupid face,” Gerard groans grumpily.

“Same here.” Sergio ignores the way his heart clenches at the thought that sooner rather than later, the training and the matches they need to play for Spain will be over and things will be back to the usual. It’ll be, like, three months before he sees Gerard again. Shit. “Did you poison the water to get rid of me faster?”

“I wouldn’t put it past me.”


	9. Having breakfast together

They’ve had plenty of team breakfasts together over the years but this is different because now they both _chose_ the company of the other. Sergio still marvels at that.

Gerard’s eyes flicker over to Sergio, who is rubbing the remains of the sleep from his eyes. When Gerard smirks and nods, it feels like all is right in the world.

“Morning,” Sergio mumbles around a yawn as he makes a beeline for the place Gerard saved for him.

“Morning,” Gerard returns fondly, holding out a steaming mug.

Sergio smiles, taking a few generous gulps. 

Morata gapes at them in disbelief.


	10. Giving each other nicknames

“Woo-hoo. Nice score, baby.”

The others are staring but no one asked them to join their game so they can shut their mouths about it. Sergio refuses to blush. “Couldn’t have done it without your assist, buttercup,” he returns.

“Nu-uh, that was all you, sweetheart.”

They are giving each other fake dopey smiles when the coach scoffs, “Are you quite done, _my loves?_ ”

Across the field, Morata is gossiping with Isco, and Sergio could swear the two of them are rolling their eyes.

Willing to risk the extra squats, he bellows, “Talk to you later, princess.”

“You got it, wifey!”


	11. One making the other blush

Okay, pretending to make eyes at each other while using endearments in every second sentence is one thing. The fake love-sick smiles and the _casual_ lingering touches are also manageable.

But this is a mistake.

Sergio should have known this was a bad idea the moment he saw the gleam in Gerard’s eyes.

He is too stubborn for this. Gerard is too stubborn for this. Now here they are, on Gerard’s bed, angrily making out while trying to prove the other to be a chicken.

Things are getting awkward lighting fast.

Eventually, they spring apart, avoiding eye contact and blushing.


	12. Date night

Morata texts him he’s not coming for the movie night. Sergio puts down the bowl of popcorn and is frowning into his phone when the other messages come.

“Looks like it’s just me and you, sweetcheeks,” Gerard shrugs when Sergio tells him everyone else cancelled. “Now be a good pal and cue that film in.”

Sergio makes it oh-so-accidental when their hands brush that there is no reason for Gerard to flinch away the way he does.

Sergio scoots over to his side of the couch and sulks through the rest of the night.

Gerard doesn’t seem to notice anything.


	13. Borrowing each other’s clothes

“This is all your fault,” Sergio groans. “I would never go out running _after_ practise and get surprised by the rain.”

Gerard is in the shower, pretending not to hear him, but Sergio knows very well how thin the walls are.

He throws his wet clothes over the chair. “And since it’s your fault I’ve got no comfy clothes left, I’m stealing yours!”

There is still no reply so Sergio quickly pulls on a familiar threadbare shirt and grey sweats and tries to wipe the stupid lovesick smile off his face before Gerard emerges from the bathroom and clocks him.


	14. One looking after the other when they are sick

Sergio finishes the training with a beautiful header. He throws his hands up, whooping in delight. When the ball rolls back from the net, Sergio kicks it across the pitch with a powerful kick. It soars through the air.

Unfortunately, Gerard is standing in its way and his already sore shoulder catches the heat of the hit.

Gerard hisses as he puts on his nightshirt.

Sergio hands him some painkillers. “I’m sorry.”

Gerard snorts. “No one else here but me, drop the sorry act.”

Sergio starts, taken aback. “You know I _really_ didn’t mean to, right?”

Gerard feigns falling asleep.


	15. Celebrating something

The drizzle turns to rain by the time the game ends but none of that matters because they’ve made it to the semi-finals. Gerard slides across the grass and Sergio tackles him with a fierce hug, bowling him over so they both topple to the ground, laughing.

Sergio’s arms are locked tight around Gerard’s body, fingers holding onto the drenched jersey. Gerard’s breath is hot against the side of his neck. Sergio’s heartbeat skyrockets.

The rest of the team piles up on them.

Morata’s gaze is trying to burn a hole in Sergio’s skull but he refuses to look up.


	16. Cuddling

One moment Sergio is sleeping, the other he’s woken by a muffled scream. He blinks into the darkness for a few moments, realizing he doesn’t hear Gerard’s soft snores from the other side of the room.

“Did you hear that?” Sergio whispers.

“It’s nothing, you can go back to sleep.”

“But you heard it?”

“I woke myself up from a nightmare,” Gerard says sharply. “Go back to sleep.”

The minutes pass but Sergio doesn’t hear Gerard getting back to sleep either, so he slips out of bed and crosses the room.

Gerard lets Sergio wrap his arms around him soothingly.


	17. One watches the other sleeping

Gerard’s breathing evens out. Sergio keeps rubbing small circles to his skin, enjoying the closeness. He’s deep in thought and sleeping is the last thing on his mind.

The thing is he doesn’t know what’s wishful thinking and what’s real. Neither of them know how to quit those twisted mind games. Most of the time, Sergio pretends to be pretending to be besotted with Gerard.

The sun is already up when Sergio finally makes it back to his bed.

Gerard’s alarm clock goes off and Sergio quickly shuts his eyes, like he hasn’t stayed awake all night, watching over Gerard.


	18. Getting very drunk

“You are the best,” Sergio sighs happily as Gerard guides him to his bed.

“Yeah, I know exactly how much you _love_ me.”

For a second, Sergio’s heart stops beating before Gerard’s _quote marks_ register through the drunken haze surrounding his brain. He tries to grab Gerard’s hand to keep him there but the room is spinning too fast. “It’s not an act!”

“Sure thing buddy, it’s not an act, you really love me,” Gerard says, placating, and Sergio completely misses the bitter tone. 

“Yeah, I do. For real,” he mumbles, diving face first into the pillow and falling asleep.


	19. Dancing together

“Did you save one dance for me, _cutie pie_?”

Sergio turns to glare at Gerard. He thought they were past this but now Gerard is smirking and looking down at him as if he’d forgotten where this lead them the last time.

“I’ve been saving myself for you,” Sergio drawls, holding out his hand.

Gerard grabs his arm, yanking him closer and forcing him into a twirl. His back pushes into Gerard’s chest and Sergio curses himself for wanting things to be like this for real.

“Good,” Gerard purrs into his ear. “I don’t want to share you with anyone.”


	20. Training together

Sergio tries to get his breath under control, glad that practising slide tackling is finally over.

“You coming with us to the city tonight?” Iniesta asks.

“Sure we are,” Sergio replies, accepting the water bottle from Gerard.

Iniesta’s eyes flicker between the two of them. “Oh. Okay, see you both tonight.”

Sergio flops down on the grass and thrusts one leg up. “Help me stretch, Geri?”

Gerard’s hand slides down Sergio’s thigh and Sergio smirks.

“Yes, right there, babe.”

Instead of raising to the bait, Gerard lets his hand fall and walks to the lockers. Sergio stares after him, gaping.


	21. Being domestic

“I hate formal events.”

“We know,” Isco snickers. “Hurry up. We’ll be late.”

Sergio growls, trying to tame his tie. Gerard slaps his hands away and takes over, fixing it within seconds. “There, all done.”

Morata pretends to barf. “You two are weird as fuck.” Morata’s wearing a bowtie so Sergio ignores him.

The evening sucks and Sergio is glad once it’s over. He might never recover.

“It wasn’t _that_ bad,” Gerard tries.

From beneath the pile of blankets, Sergio snarls, “It was.”

Gerard sighs. A moment later, the bed dips and more blankets are thrown over Sergio. “Pillow fort?”


	22. Making a bet over something

“You’re going to burst, darling,” Sergio says sweetly.

“Don’t call me darling,” Gerard growls and then adds, so quiet Sergio almost doesn’t hear it, “unless you mean it.”

“That’s fifty-two, chop, chop, only forty-eight to go,” Sergio snickers, shoving the plate of torrijas closer to him. 

“I’m never betting against you again,” Gerard fumes. “Ever.”

“You’re a sore loser, man,” Sergio sing-songs.

“I hate you. I hate Easter. I hate everything.”

Sergio pats Gerard’s arm. “ _Sugar-sweet_ revenge.” 

“You cheater! I knew you couldn’t clear all five balls! Foul play! ”

“What? You want more syrup? Right away!”

“Don’t,” Gerard moans pitifully.


	23. Going on a long walk/run together

Gerard wakes him up at ass o’clock by shouting, “Grab your sneakers, loser.”

They start off at an easy pace but then they reach a part where the path is clearly going to narrow. They won’t be able to run side-by-side.

They share a look and both of them speed up to get there first.

They keep steadily picking up the pace until they are running so fast they both burn out and collapse to the grass, wheezing and bickering about who reached the finish first.

Sergio’s declared a true loser. “Worst day off ever,” he says without meaning it.


	24. Watching the sunset

Sergio flops down on Gerard’s bed with a pained groan. The team hike meant marching to the point of exhaustion. “What are you staring at?”

“The sky,” Gerard replies, pensive.

Sergio cranes his neck and, _oh_.

The sun sinks below the line of the forest, pink-orange light gleaming through the trees until the sun sets and the sky grows dark.

They share the moment of quiet intimacy until Sergio feels like he might do something stupid. He clears his throat. “That cloud looks like Villa’s nose,” he remarks.

“Or yours, if someone smashed it with a fist,” Gerard hums agreeably.


	25. One being protective of the other

Sergio catches Isco and Morata swapping the content of Gerard’s shampoo for something unholy and the two make him swear he won’t tell Gerard.

“I stopped using your shampoo,” Sergio says, trying to add as much emphasis as possible. “I won’t even touch the bottle you’ve got there.”

Gerard gives him a funny look but he proceeds to the bathroom without saying anything more than, “Okay.”

A few minutes later, Gerard bellows, “Ramos! I’m going to kill you!”

Well, Sergio tried.

He prepares to take the burn for the two buggers. He’s a good captain. He can handle Gerard’s wrath.


	26. One knows where all of the other’s tattoos/freckles etc. are

“Wow, when did you get a new tat?” Isco leans in so close his nose is basically touching Sergio’s ribs.

“Cool, man,” Morata nods, eyeing the stark lines.

Gerard snorts. “That thing? That’s not new,” he says before Sergio has the chance to open his mouth. Sergio’s stomach does a somersault when Gerard’s hand strokes the touch-up. “It’s been fading out too much.”

“Yeah, too much sun, I guess,” Sergio forces out.

“Oh my god,” Isco flails, ignoring the sharp jab of Morata’s elbow. “The looks, the nicknames and now this,” Isco lists on his fingers. “Oh, you _weren’t_ kidding.”


	27. Seeing in a New Year together

“Dude. Is that my jumper?”

Sergio tugs at the too long sleeves. “No?”

Gerard does that thing with his eyebrows.

“It’s just so fucking cold,” Sergio whines.

“Sure. It’s so cold it’s basically _winter_ ,” Gerard scoffs.

“Right? Soon there will be snow. You doing anything for the winter break?”

“Not really.”

“We could…” _Spend the remaining minutes of the year together and then kiss at the final stroke of midnight while everyone is too busy staring at the fireworks._ “Never mind.” Sergio tugs at the sleeves again.

“No, hey, we totally could,” Gerard says quickly.

Sergio’s heart skips a beat.


	28. Comforting each other over an injury/loss

They lose and Gerard is livid. Sergio silently follows him back to their room where he lets Gerard yell out his frustrations at him.

“The arm’s still bothering you,” Sergio says when Gerard’s done with his hissy fit. It’s not even a question.

Gerard deflates. “The fuck it is. I’m fine.”

“Sure you are. Come here.”

Gerard scoots closer.

“With your back to me.”

Sergio places one hand on the side of Gerard’s head, the other on his shoulder and starts the stretch to relief the tense muscles.

Then he eases into neck rub, filing away all the little moans.


	29. Meeting each other after being separated for a while

Sergio is stuck rooming with Gerard again. He doesn’t mind in the slightest.

He runs toward Gerard and leaps to his arms, bridal style. The others chuckle at them. Good thing Gerard has quick reflexes.

“Carry me to our bed, darling,” Sergio whimpers in a mock-wanton tone.

“God, I love you,” Gerard laughs quietly. “I missed you stupid face.”

Sergio’s eyes go wide. Gerard has a soft smile playing on his lips and Sergio wants to kiss him right here and now. “Me too,” he mutters quietly, almost embarrassed, and something hopeful slips into Gerard’s expression.

Sergio doesn’t look away.


	30. Saying ‘I love you’ for the first time

They reach the bedroom. Sergio expects to be dropped like a sack of potatoes but Gerard puts him gently down on the bed, brushes Sergio’s hair from his brow and doesn’t move away. He braces on his arms, arching his eyebrow in a challenge.

Sergio’s throat does dry. It’s like _seeing Gerard_ for the first time.

“You’re not going to freak out on me now, are you?”

“No,” Sergio says, reaching up to drag Gerard down on the bed on top of him. “You’re lucky I love you, too,” he mutters, as close to a proper confession as he dares.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone leaving kudos and comments. You guys are awesome, you made my _month!_ ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A thousand summers in my memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591592) by [AndalusianSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine)
  * [You and I Aren't Friends [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951126) by [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit)




End file.
